


Words

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: For most people being blindfolded is about sensory deprivation.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. This was supposed to be a response to an ncis_flashfic challenge, since I had a nice 60 min slot while I was staffing the shop today. But the boys kind of got away from me (again!) and it ended up taking more like three hours to write. Oops?  


* * *

For most people, being blindfolded during sex is about the sensory deprivation. Taking away vision makes all the others seem more powerful. Taste. Smell. Touch. 

That was why Gibbs had wanted to try it. He'd wanted Tony to focus on his voice, that first time. He'd wanted Tony to hear him and to feel him and not to get distracted by how they looked moving together. Tony always gets distracted when he can look. One of these days he'll convince Gibbs to let him record them, or at least bring a mirror into the bedroom. 

But taking away Tony's vision had done more than remove his distractions. It seemed to remove his inhibitions, too. At least when it came to talking. 

Not that he's the quiet, grunt-when-it-feels-good type. He talks plenty in bed, but always about his partner. He likes to tease them, to tell them how good they look, to ask what feels good, what they want more of. Tony never made the mistake of assuming that he knew exactly what his women wanted. He never forgot that every woman is different and that they like different things. His bed partners went home happy because he asked what they wanted and gave them what they asked for with more attention than anyone had bothered with before. 

Before Gibbs, no one had done the same for Tony. Maybe the fact that he tended to chase his partners meant they thought letting him catch them was reward enough, or maybe they just hadn't cared. Tony couldn't really blame them; it wasn't like he made it easy. He couldn't seem to ask for more of what he liked or demand something his partner might not want to give him. What if it was too much to ask? What if he freaked them out or pissed them off? The last thing he wanted once he got into a warm bed with an enthusiastic partner was to be left there alone. It was easy to ask what someone else wanted. Talking about what _he_ wanted meant risking giving something away. 

Tony had accepted the blindfold because Gibbs had said he wanted to try it, but once the light was blocked out and the knot was settled firmly at the back of his head and not even blinking or shaking his head could dislodge it...something changed. Staring into the unrelieved blackness with Gibbs's hands warm on his body and no chance that he'd be plunged back into the world, suddenly talking wasn't so hard. Something about not being able to see that he was speaking to someone made it easier for the words to come. 

Now when Gibbs blindfolds him it's the words he wants, not the focus. Gibbs keeps the blindfold in the bedside table with the lube and whenever he reaches for it Tony can feel a shiver go down his spine. He can't ask for it, but he's never refused it either. 

The cloth settles smooth and cool over Tony's eyes and forehead and the bridge of his nose. It hugs his face, designed for this, chosen because it doesn't work as well if the slightest sliver of light seeps in. Steady hands tie the knot. It's not a regular knot, which would dig uncomfortably into his skull if Tony needed to press his head back against the bed. He doesn't know what kind of knot it is, but it lies flat and smooth against his head and it never slips. 

Blindfold secure, Gibbs lays his hands on Tony's body and turns him onto his side. Tony's breath catches and he bends one of his legs, partly to brace himself a bit better and partly hoping that Gibbs will take it as an invitation to fuck him. 

Gibbs spoons up behind Tony, fitting their bodies together and sliding his arm over Tony's waist so that he can touch Tony freely. Gibbs's fingers ghost over his chest, teasing, and Tony knows what Gibbs wants. "Touch me," he whispers quietly. 

"All you have to do is ask," Gibbs says, his lips brushing Tony's ear. True to his word, his hand descends on Tony's body, the palm rubbing over his chest hair, fingers brushing across his nipples. 

Tony moans a little and arches into the touch, asking with his body instead of his lips, but that isn't what Gibbs wants, not tonight. His touches grow heavier and more certain only when Tony tells him that's what he wants. The requests aren't easy to make at first, but every one of them is granted and soon Tony is begging for more, leaning back against Gibbs's chest, his head pressed back into his lover's shoulder as he pushes his hips into Gibbs's hand. The grip on his cock is just right, just as tight as he likes it and the strokes just a long as he likes them and it's good, so fucking good, but there's a hunger in his belly for more. 

"Gibbs," he gasps, and then stops, the words caught momentarily behind his teeth. 

"Tell me," Gibbs insists. He's pressed tight up against Tony's back, his cock hot and slick with pre-come. 

Tony clenched his eyes shut behind the blindfold. "I want..." 

Gibbs nuzzles into Tony's throat and licks at a hot spot they found there once when Tony was like this. "Tell me." 

Tony licks his lips and opens his mouth and the words spill out all at once, as if they'd gathered themselves on the tip of his tongue, ready to spring forth the moment he'd allow it. "I want you to fuck me." 

For a moment, Gibbs goes perfectly still. 

It isn't that he's never fucked Tony before. He has, more than once. It's that Tony has never asked for it before. He'll roll over when he can see that's what Gibbs wants and he spreads himself out for Gibbs when he's asked, but it's always been about _Gibbs_ wanting it. 

The pause kindles a tiny spark of irrational fear, but before it can flare into something real Gibbs is moving again. The bed dips and the warm body at Tony's back shifts away for a moment, but he can hear the bedside table drawer opening and he knows Gibbs is only getting the lube. He's back quickly, though not quite as close because he needs the space to reach down between them. A slick finger rubs over Tony's hole and he can't help gasping, " _Yes._ " 

"You like that?" Gibbs asks, voice low and intent. He presses one hand flat against Tony's chest while the other parts the cheeks of his ass and teases the tight ring there. The point of Gibbs's chin settles on Tony's shoulder and Tony knows that Gibbs wants him to know exactly where he is. "You want more of this?" 

"Yeah," Tony says. He licks at suddenly dry lips. His heart is thundering in his chest. Surely Gibbs can feel it under his hand. "Touch me, Gibbs. Touch me--" He pauses, his chest tight, and sucks in a breath before he can speak again. "Touch me inside." 

The slow push of one of Gibbs's fingers into Tony's body is so bright and intense that Tony cries out even as he pushes back into the touch. "Yes. _Yes_. Oh God, oh please," he babbles, the words falling from his lips. "More. _Gibbs._ More, please, give me--" He breaks off, whimpering instead at the stretch of another finger pressing inside. 

"Just ask," Gibbs tells him. The words are rough and husky, as if he's as turned on by this as Tony is, but that can't be possible because the stretch and the twist of his fingers in Tony's hole is so good he can't imagine anything better. "I'll give you anything you ask for," Gibbs says in a rush, and there's something tight and intense in his voice, as if the blindfold is pulling words from him, too. 

" _Oh,_ " Tony gasps in pleasure and realization all at once. Anything. _Anything._ "Fuck me," he says. He speaks fast and desperately, the words almost tripping over each other. "I want you inside me. I want to feel how much you want me, how hard you are. God, I love that. Your cock hot and thick and aching for me, pulling out so slow and sliding in so fast because you can't wait to get inside me. I love being full of you, love squeezing down on you and feeling you twitch and throb and move inside of me. I love it when you get so lost in it you start saying my name over and over, like it's the only thing you can think of." 

"Jesus," Gibbs breathes. " _Jesus,_ Tony." His fingers pulls free of Tony and he fumbles with the lube between their bodies. Moments later his cock is at Tony's hole, pressing in steadily and a little bit faster than usual. Gibbs's hand, wet with leftover lube, is trembling just a little where he grips Tony's hip. 

Tony's ass burns more than usual as Gibbs slides into him, but he doesn't care because Gibbs is so eager for it that he's _shaking_. He's giving Tony exactly what he wants, exactly what he asked for, and Tony feels almost lightheaded with the knowledge. "Yeah," Tony encourages him. "Like that. Oh, fuck, yeah, just like that." Excitement and need sparkle along his nerves. Gibbs is all the way inside him now, his balls pressed up against Tony's ass. He squirms backward in Gibbs's arms a little, enjoying the feel of that, too. "So good, Gibbs. Love the burn in my ass and your balls hanging tight against me. Can't wait to feel our skin slapping together." 

"Oh God," Gibbs gasps and pulls out, then thrusts in hard and tears moans out of both himself and Tony. "Oh God," he pants again, gripping Tony's hip for leverage as he works up a rhythm. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. His thrusts never slow; the words are forced out around them instead. 

"Couldn't," Tony manages. His hand finds Gibbs's, still clutching at his hip. Tony pries it loose, lacing their fingers together instead, and brings their clasped hands around to hold them against his chest. Gibbs's rhythm falters for a moment but he finds it again quickly. The burn has faded now and the strokes of Gibbs's cock in and out of his body overwhelm everything else. The man hasn't even touched his prostate yet and already Tony is hot all over, his nerves singing. He tightens down a little and there it is, that little twitch and jerk that he loves. Tonight he gets a grunt of startled pleasure, too. 

"Tony," Gibbs moans. He shifts a little, enough to touch off a wave of bright pleasure inside of Tony on his next thrust. Tony cries out and surges back onto Gibbs's cock, his whole body burning for more. 

Gibbs moans his name again and squeezes Tony's hand even as he buries himself in Tony again. The words are gone now. All Tony can manage is Gibbs's name and Gibbs is lost in that place where he pants Tony's over and over again as he fucks him. Sweat runs down Tony's body and soaks into the blindfold as he works himself back on Gibbs's cock, meeting every thrust with his own body. He's never been so involved before, never worked for it so eagerly before, and it's as if the energy unlocked from somewhere inside him has infected Gibbs because his thrusts are deeper and harder and faster, too. 

Inside him Tony can feel Gibbs's cock swell a little, filling Tony up just that little bit more before Gibbs comes. His arms tighten around Tony even as his body goes still, only his hips moving, jerking involuntarily into Tony's body, pushing his come deep inside him. 

Tony moans heavily at the feel of those helpless little movements, but it's Gibbs's voice gasping his name in his ear that sets him off. Tony cries out at the suddenness of it, his climax hitting hard and fast and bowling him over so that he's left limp and shuddering with the intensity of it. His fingers, still entwined with Gibbs's, ache, but he's not sure if it's because he's been gripping hard, or Gibbs has, or both. It's doesn't matter, though; he doesn't let go and neither does Gibbs. 

Eventually Tony catches his breath and his pounding heart slows back to normal and he can hear and feel Gibbs's doing the same. Normally the blindfold would come off now, but Tony can't say he's surprised when Gibbs doesn't move, not to take it off or to pull out of him, for all that he's starting to go soft. 

"I thought you only did it because I liked it," Gibbs says eventually. "I knew you enjoyed it when we got going or I'd have stopped asking, but I always thought you'd rather top, or suck me off, or...anything else." 

It take Tony a long moment to work up his response. "I wanted it too much," he admits. He stares into the blackness behind the blindfold and words that he never meant to say are there in the dark, waiting. "I was...I thought I wasn't supposed to want it like that. As long as _you_ asked I knew it was safe, that it wasn't too much." 

"You could never ask for too much from me." 

Tony lets go of Gibbs's hand, reaches up, and pushes off the blindfold. As dim as the room is, lit only by the streetlights from outside the window, he still blinks for a moment to clear his vision before reluctantly pulling free of Gibbs's cock and twisting around to face him. "Yeah?" Tony asks. His voice is small and hesitant and it's the hardest word he's spoken all night because he's looking at Gibbs, he's meeting those intense blue eyes and waiting for the man's expression to change. 

But when it does it only goes warm and reassuring and all Gibbs says is, "Yeah," right back to him. 

"Okay, then," Tony says, relaxing. Suddenly he grins brightly. "Kiss me?" 

Gibbs chuckles and leans in to give him his kiss, a long, slow one, just the kind Tony likes best right after sex. Their lips barely part before Tony asks again, "Kiss me?" Gibbs kisses him again, just as sweetly as before, and when they part next Tony doesn't even get the first word out before Gibbs is taking his mouth, managing to kiss him even more deeply than before, for all that Tony is laughing into it. 

\--End--


End file.
